


Rigor

by Dala33714



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dala33714/pseuds/Dala33714
Summary: Rigor：尤指发热之初或高潮时的寒战





	Rigor

这一切本不该发生。  
“你感冒了？”  
他只是普通地打了个寒战，男人却自然地将手放在了肖的额头上，肖猛地往后退了一步，打掉了男人的手。  
“你知道的，我得照顾萨曼莎，这是习惯性动作。”  
霍布斯耸耸肩，并没有当做一回事。这是他们被困在这片沙漠的第五天，霍布斯在执行一项摧毁某个基地的任务，而肖正好也和那个组织有点恩怨。他们在基地里相遇，但是最后的爆炸却将他们甩在了茫茫的沙漠之中——这个该死的组织把基地建在沙漠上面。他们，包括基地里所有的通讯设备和交通设备都不能使用了，除非谁能想起还有两个人被遗忘在这片金色的海洋里，否则在他们走出沙漠前就已经去见耶稣了。而庆幸的是，基地里还有足够多的水，足以让他们撑下去。  
沙漠的昼夜温差总是巨大的，他们没有多余的衣服来应对极端的天气变化，特别是到了晚上，被炸成废墟的基地在御寒上提供不了多大的帮助。通常这种时候，人们可以选择拥抱，或者是靠近一点来相互取暖，但对于霍布斯和肖，这显然行不通。肖敢发誓，他们现在之所以还能和平地待在一起而没有打起来，绝对只是为了保存体力，因为他们没有更多的食物了。  
而上天似乎总是格外‘照顾’肖，他吸了吸鼻子，努力对抗着一阵一阵席卷上来的寒意。  
“我说真的，你有点发热了。”  
霍布斯‘好心’地提醒他，肖并不想搭话，他知道男人没安好心，如果他现在开口，换来的多半也只是一场毫无意义的斗嘴而已，而他的喉咙现在真的有点痛。  
被彻底无视的霍布斯叹了口气，他脱下自己的外套，递到了肖的面前。英国男人露出了一个见了鬼的表情。  
“穿上吧，已经到晚上了，还是说你想冻死在这儿？”  
“担心担心你自己吧，大象宝宝，如果你坚持不住了，就把自己扒光了埋在沙子里，相信我，那很有效。”  
“你知道吗，我真是吃饱了没事干才会关心你，何况我现在还没有吃饱。”  
“是啊，你的胃大得就跟他妈的鲸鱼一样，还没饿死真是奇迹。”  
但是很快的，寒意更加汹涌地袭来，肖甚至开始止不住地发抖，他紧紧地抱着手臂，努力将自己蜷缩起来，虽然这对于来势凶猛的降温并没有太大的用处。他的脑子开始变得昏沉，但是在这样的身体情况下睡着是一件很危险的事，他强撑的眼皮，勉强维持清醒。  
一个温暖的怀抱和一声无奈的叹息圈住了他。  
“你们英国人就这么喜欢硬撑吗？更何况我还是你的男朋友。”  
他应该是真的发烧了，肖想着，不然他为什么没有推开霍布斯，或者一拳打碎他的牙齿。  
霍布斯感受到怀里的男人难得的顺从，他忍不住收紧了拥抱，肖的身上异常冰冷，就像是抱着一块冰块，而他现在正要将它捂化。  
肖半眯着眼，后方传来的热源让他好过了不少，他的身体渐渐放松下来，不自觉的靠在了霍布斯身上，男人身上的温度甚至让他有些贪恋。  
直到一个硬挺的东西抵在了他的后腰上。  
“你是什么地方都能发情对吗？”  
肖有些恼怒地说着，他的声音比平时还要哑一些，这让他听起来并没有什么威慑力。霍布斯笑了一下，环上了英国男人的腰。  
“正常的生理反应而已，你离我太近了。”  
“那是我想离你那么近的吗？拿开你的手，我现在没心情跟你打一架。”  
“我也没心情和你‘打一架’。”霍布斯在他耳边说着，刻意加重了最后三个字，肖隐隐地有种不好的预感，“我刚刚想到一个绝佳的方式帮你取暖，而且见效很快，要试试吗。”  
肖听出来了霍布斯的话中话，他简直不敢相信在这种时候，他们几乎是在绝地求生，这个男人居然还想着那档子事。他刚想起身，就被霍布斯揽住了腰，于是他毫不犹豫地一个肘击送了过去。大个子男人并没有躲开，只是闷哼了一声，随后他伸出手，隔着裤子在肖的裆部大力揉搓了起来。霍布斯满意的感受到怀里的男人瞬间软了一下，呼吸变得粗重了起来。他们都是在生与死之间徘徊的战士，尽管所追寻的目标并非完全一致，但对待性爱他和肖几乎是一样的态度，享受它。  
霍布斯吮吸着英国男人露在外面的脖子，苍白的皮肤上留下一个个暧昧的红印。肖侧过头，他拽着霍布斯的领子，吻住了男人。是的，喜欢亲吻，这又是属于卢克·霍布斯的，戴卡徳·肖的一个小秘密。霍布斯将怀里的人放倒在他们身下垫着的纸板上，加深了这个亲吻。肖的腿环着他的腰，性感又色情。  
霍布斯的吻一路向下，平时总被肖吐槽的“如同木棍一样粗壮又笨拙的手指”在这个时候却灵活得不像话，他解开男人的外套，将里面的短袖推高。肖有着漂亮的腹肌，近乎完美的身体曲线。霍布斯迷恋的抚摸着英国上尉紧实的肌肉，他低下头，近乎虔诚地将嘴唇贴上了肖的腹部，突如其来的刺激让男人难耐的哼了一声。  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的，干正事。”  
被催促的男人挑挑眉，他解开肖的裤子，从内裤里解放的阴茎直挺挺地打在小腹处，前端分泌出了一些透明的液体。霍布斯用手握住男人的性器，来回的上下撸动着，那力道算不上温柔，带着老茧的拇指刺激着脆弱的铃口，肖喘息着，这样的刺激更像是一种折磨，快感不断的积累，但始终难以到达顶端。  
他正想讽刺几句，霍布斯却突然抬高了他的腰，低下头，一口含住了他的阴茎，干脆地来了一个深喉。瞬间成倍放大的快感让肖一句话也说不出，他颤抖着，伸手紧紧抓住了些什么，过大的力道让细沙从他的指缝间流走。  
霍布斯能感受到阴茎在他的口腔里规律地跳动着，他知道肖快到了，于是他恶劣地用舌头舔舐着顶端，英国男人大声的呻吟了一声，霍布斯在肖射精前松开了他，乳白色的液体打湿了男人的小腹，腹部在沉重的呼吸中激烈的起伏着，带动着精液向四周慢慢地扩散开。  
剧烈的高潮让肖有一瞬的失神，而霍布斯却不打算给他休息的机会，他的裤子被男人彻底脱下，而此刻的肖早已不觉得寒冷，他感到燥热不堪，汗水顺着他的身体流淌下来。霍布斯将肖的一条腿放在肩头，他摸索到后穴，在那周围打着圈，轻柔地按压着。几乎在他一接近那里的同时，肖的身体就紧绷了起来，甚至连一根手指都难以插入。  
“放松点，公主，你肯定不想一会儿流血吧。”  
“你再这么叫我一次，我就踢断你的老二。”  
肖皱着眉，他尝试着深呼吸，霍布斯那里的大小他是有过亲身体会的，每一次的进入都像是一种慢性折磨。霍布斯显然知道这一点，他侧过头，从腿弯处，一路亲吻到男人的大腿根部，并在那里停留，慢慢地吮吸着那片细嫩的肌肤。酥麻感刺激着肖的头皮，让他不自觉的放松了不少，霍布斯趁机挤进了一根手指。  
体内被异物入侵的感觉并不怎么好，肖忍住一脚踹过去的冲动，任由男人给他做着扩张。霍布斯在甬道内探索着，他了解这幅身体，知道如何取悦英国男人。在霍布斯触碰到某一处时，奇异的快感一下子涌了上来，肖呻吟出声，他软了腰，包裹着男人手指的括约肌也不再紧绷。霍布斯顺利进入了第二根手指，手上的动作轻松了不少，他故意刺激着那个让肖倍感舒适的地方，英国男人的阴茎很快再次渗出前列腺液。肖仰起头，不自觉的张开嘴喘息着。  
肖的腿被抬高，一根粗壮的物体抵在了穴口处，霍布斯扶着自己的阴茎，缓缓地推了进去。受这里的条件限制，扩张准备得并不是很充分，因此进入的过程也不会很顺利。肖咬着牙，下半身传来的撕裂般的痛感让他不是很好过，他努力接纳着男人的进入。  
“操……”  
当他们完全的契合在一起时，两个人都长长的叹了口气。霍布斯开始慢慢抽动着，一开始的不适感逐渐褪去，快感像电流一样顺着尾椎骨一路向上。肖的身体柔韧性相当好，霍布斯压着他的大腿，将他的身体几乎折成一个不可思议的角度，而霍布斯的阴茎也在这样的角度下进入的更深。男人的抽送越来越快，体内的巨物不断摩擦着那个让他疯狂的一点，肖不住地呻吟着，过多的快感让他的眼前氤氲起一片水雾，他几乎看不清霍布斯的表情。  
霍布斯咬着牙，大力挺动着，男人的后穴温暖而紧致，不断地向内挤压着，这让他难以控制抽送的力道和频率，他就像个毛头小子一样毫无章法地横冲直撞。英国男人在平时被他评价为“难听”的嗓音此刻却像是上好的春药，撩动着他的神经，激发着他的征服欲，让他只想将身下的男人按在地上，狠狠地操弄，看着他流下下生理性的泪水。霍布斯低吼了一声，他猛地发力，将肖整个翻了过来，按住英国男人的肩胛，用最快的速度向前冲刺着。肖被突如其来猛烈的攻势刺激到几乎支撑不住身子，他的臀部被抬高，整个人跪趴在地上，无意识地想向前逃离，却又被胯部的大手不由分说地拉了回来，他的手臂撑在地上，无助地颤抖着。  
霍布斯感受到身下的人又开始打寒战，这次就不是因为发热了。男人的后穴绞得死紧，他知道肖就快要到达高潮。霍布斯更加大力地抽动了几下，每一次都狠狠地压过前列腺，肖的脑子被快感冲击得七零八落，最后的呻吟声硬生生地变了调，他的前端涌出大量的精液，在没有触碰的情况下达到了高潮。霍布斯抵在最深处，将微凉的液体送了进去。

“我要杀了你。”  
肖的感冒在第二天毫不意外地加重了，他咳嗽着，打着寒战，恶狠狠地诅咒着霍布斯。这个女浩克昨晚结束后的确扶着他去基地里清洗了一下，但是那个天杀的基地里只有冷水，所以他现在只能裹着霍布斯的外套，任由美国人给他按压疼痛的太阳穴。  
“好啦，公主，要杀要剐等我们回去后悉听尊便。”  
霍布斯示意他抬起头，远处的直升机正向他们快速地飞来。

-END-


End file.
